Not about Angels
by WriterLola24
Summary: 6x07 After Kurt leaves McKinley he realizes something. He loves Blaine! Overcome with emotion he's blinded for a split second that changes everything. (One-shot unless prompted for more)
1. Chapter 1: Kurt

DONT HATE ME!

GE 6x07 continued

Song: Not about Angels-Birdy

"We know full well there's just time."

Kurt and Walter were waiting for Rachel and Sam. Walter tried to make small talk but Kurts mind was elsewhere.

_ What did Blaine want? He seemed desperate to say something! He's with Karofsky. Plain and simple. He's moved on Hummel, time you did the same. _

Kurt turned his attention to Walter. Who was going on about how how Wicked created an evaluation on Broadway.

_Nice guy. Same interests. Uncomplicated. _

Then why did this feel wrong.

_Because he's not Blaine. Not challenging. Mind bottling. Complicated. Not the love of my life._

Walter stopped talking. He studied Kurt for a moment. Reaching over he took Kurt's hand.

"Go." He said understanding. Kurt hugged Walter giving him a last look before sprinting to his car.

"So is it wrong to toss this line?"

Kurt passed Rachel and Sam. Both understood immediately.

_Was I the only one who didn't know? _

Kurt chuckled to himself feeling giddy for the first time in a long time. He turned on the car and turned onto the road. Toward Blaine.

_Please forgive me._

"If your heart was full of love,"

Kurt pulled out his phone. One hand on the wheel.

**Ring. Ring**.

"Kurt?"

_He's been crying._

"Blaine! Where are you?"

_I need to see you._

"McKinley actually. Why? What's wrong!"

_I was an idiot is what!_

"I need to see you. I need to tell you s-"

_Oh my god!_

"Kurt?"

**Screech. Smash.**

"Kurt! Answer me! Kurt!"

"Could you give it up?"


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine

**Hey! Same song. Plot. Everything...**

Blaine ran down the hall.

T_o think I was doing this only moments ago, to tell Kurt I love him. Now it's to see if he's alive!_

He all but flew into his vehicle.

_He can't be too far away! He remembered Kurt saying something about a double date at Breadsticks._

Double date. Those words made Blaine pale slightly.

_Wrong time Anderson! Need to find Kurt. Now!_

Blaine was halfway to Breadsticks when he saw it. The most horrifying scene he's ever witnessed.

_No. No!_

?Cause what about,?

Blaine barley cut the ignition before jumping out of the car.

_This isn't real!_

"Kurt!"

_Answer me!_

"No! Please!"

He ran toward Kurt's hummer that was smashed between another car and a tree.

_Please! Please be okay!_

Blaine repeated the mantra while running toward the crash.

_Oh my god!_

Kurt's body was slumped forward. His head against the shattered window. Blood streaming down the side of his face.

_No. No. No!_

Blaine went into auto-pilot. He chanced a glance at the other car. The driver had been ejected. His body heaped nearby. Eerily still.

_Dead. Someone's dead_!

Suddenly desperate Blaine quickly analyzed the situation. The driver door was smashed against the tree. The passenger crushed by the other car.

_Help! I need help!_

Blaine reached for his phone realizing he had left it on the piano in his haze.

_Why is this happening!_

?What about?

Blaine was a madman! He went to the other car and got in. The engine worked. He reversed the damaged car as far as the crushed in skeleton would allow. He was slightly relieved to see the damage was somewhat minimal to the passenger side of Kurt's hummer.

_That means the driver must have slammed the brakes and tried to avoid._

Blaine felt a pang of gratitude and guilt for the dead man.

_Get to Kurt._

After smashing the already broken window Blaine crawled into the car.

_Don't flip. Assess and act._

Kurt was tightly wedged into his seat. The dashboard swallowed his legs and the door was almost swallowing him from the tree. But Kurt was breathing. Bloody, bruised, scratched and pale...

_Breathing. Pulse. He's alive._

He could have jumped for joy! But the nightmare wasn't over yet. He had to get Kurt out.

_Kurt's phone!_

The chances were slim but there in Kurt's limp hand was his blackberry. The screen barley cracked.

_All that crap I gave you about this being a dinosaur phone. I take back! Thank god you didn't listen and get a modern day touch screen!_

Blaine shakily dialed 911.

"911 emergency how may I help you?"

_How are you calm!_

"My fian-boyfr-ex-Kurt was in a c-car accident."

_Not the time for labels._

"Where are you sir?"

_Middle of no where!_

"Corner of 1st and 3rd. Lima, Ohio."

_Corner of hell._

"Officers are on their way. What's your name?"

_Me? I'm not the injured one!_

"Blaine Anderson. I wasn't in the a-accident. I was on the phone with Kurt Hummel w-when i-i-it happened."

_Get a grip Anderson!_

"Is he breathing? Have a pulse? Bleeding? Anyone else involved?"

_Yes he's alive. Thank god._

"Yes to all of the above. He has a head wound but that's all I can see. T-the cars wr-wrapped around him. The other drivers d-d-dead."

_It's finally sinking in._

"Put pressure against the head wound. Use a clean cloth. Help is on the way"

_I can do this. For Kurt._

?Angels?


	3. Chapter 3: Kurt

_moaning_

_Pain. That's all. No wait. There's a voice._

"Kurt?"

_Great. I've lost my mind._

"Baby, please! Open your eyes Kurt!"

_Impossible. He's not here. _

"I'm begging you. Please baby!"

Kurt felt like it was raining. But only on his face. And pressure on his left temple.

_It's salty. Tears. Blaine was here! He's real!_

Now more than ever Kurt wanted to see those unique Amber eyes. But his own refused to open. Finally, they barley lifted.

*They will come.*

"B-Blaine?" He stuttered.

"Kurt! Thank god! It's ok baby, I've got you."

Blaine's wet face red and puffy, filled his sight. He was pressing a cloth to Kurts head.

_Was he sitting up? Why was it so tight?_

Then he felt it.

_Pain. Blinding, searing pain. Everywhere_.

_moaning_

"Blaine. H-hurts." He choked.

"I know baby. It's going to be ok! Helps coming!" He said hysterical.

He looked on edge, ready to crumble.

_This was bad. _

"Blaine-"

_He had to say it now._

*They will go*

Blaine put a finger to his lips. Shaking his head.

_Damn him! Being able to read Kurt like a book._

"It's going to be fine Kurt. Ok! E-everyt-thing is going to b-be fine." He sobbed.

"I love you." Kurt said as strongly as he could.

Blaine's head dropped, tears flowing. Then he looked up. Determined.

"I love you too. This isn't goodbye Kurt. I won't accept it!" Blaine said.

It wasn't harsh. It was pleading.

But the pain was creating white around the edges of his vision. His eyes sliding shut again.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered.

He wanted to fight. Stay awake. Comfort Blaine.

_But the pain. The lull of relief. It was too much._

"No! Dammit Kurt, don't you dare do this to me! Don't leave me again!" Blaine cried desperately. He moved his hands to cup Kurt's cheeks.

"Love you" He breathed before darkness took over.

*Make us feel special*


	4. Chapter 4: Blaine

**I AM BACK! Kinda...testing is STILL happening though!**

Kurt went limp as he closed his eyes.

_This isn't happening! This can't be real!_

Blaine looked hopelessly at the phone that had died 5 minutes ago.

_Kurt needed to stop charging it every night._

"If- no when, we get out of here Kurt so help me!" He threatened half-heartedly. He ran the back of his free hand against Kurt's cheek.

He kissed his forehead and stayed there for what seemed like forever.

"Open your eyes. Please! I'll never ask you for anything ever again! Please." He broke off in choked sobs.

_Come back to me baby._

He pulled back and really looked at Kurt.

_He was pale. Ghostly pale._

A glimmer caught the sun.

_Is that what I think it is? _

Blaine saw an engagement band sticking out of Kurts pocket. Their engagement band.

_He kept it._

His tears seemed to never end.

_sirens_

_Thank god!_

"Kurt! Wake up! They're here!" He cried hysterically.

But Kurt didn't open his eyes.

\+ Don't give me up.+

The officers were everywhere.

Blaine didn't notice.

"Please. Please. Please!" He cried holding Kurt's face.

"Sir. I need you to get out."

He couldn't hear.

_Kurt! Please!_

"Sir please!"

Nothing. Except Kurt's face between his bloody hands.

Strong hands grabbed around him.

"No!"

He snapped out of his daze.

"Let go of me! Kurt!" He cried desperately.

"Hey. It's ok. It's ok. We are here to help. It's ok." A friendly voice whispered into his ear. Blaine broke.

Sobs wracked his body. His knees gave out.

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt._

He watched as heavy equipment worked around the car. After what seemed like an eternity they finally freed Kurt.

_Oh god! _

Blaine felt vomit surface.

_Kurt. Poor Kurt. Not him. Why!_

Kurt's clothes were in shreds, blood everywhere.

Blaine moved toward him.

"Honey, honey. No. Wait. Let them do their job. Everything will be ok." The voice assured him.

_Ok? Nothing about this is ok!_

Blaine thrashed against the arms of whoever was holding him.

"Please. Let. Me. Go." He said hoarsely.

_Kurt. I need Kurt._

"I'm sorry." The voice answered breaking.

Grip never loosening.

+Don't give+

They wheeled Kurt into the ambulance.

"Hurry honey. We can meet them at the hospital." The voice said releasing him.

_Hospital_.

The word sounded echoed in Blaine's head. Reality striking.

_This is way more than a few cuts and bruises. _

He knew this all along but the confirmation all but destroyed him.

He turned to find no one, but two officers. A man and a woman. The woman grabbed his hand, ignoring the blood, and pulled him toward the cruiser parked nearby.

Blaine followed.

_Hold on Kurt. Please._

+Me up+


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt

?How unfair,?

Darkness, it surrounded him.

_What is going on?_

Then a light appeared. It was a small glow in the blanket of dark.

"Hello?" Kurt called uncertain.

"Where am I?" He thought out loud.

There was no answer.

"Blaine?" He called.

The last thing he remembered was talking to Blaine on the phone...

_What is going on!_

"I just want to go home!" Kurt calls desperately.

Nothing. Just darkness and a little light.

Kurt wanted to follow the light, but he also feared it.

"Please!" He calls brokenly.

Still no answer. The light now seemed to mock him.

He drops to the ground and pulls his knees to his chest and closes his eyes.

_Blaine, please find me._

"Blaine." He whispers.

?It's just our luck?

Kurt chapter! So it's a little short... New chapter will be up soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Blaine

He sat in the waiting room. His hands clasped, dangling between his legs.

He was shaking.

?Found something real?

The officers had ushered him into the bathroom to "clean up", but he still felt Kurt's blood on his hands. His hands were now bleeding, from scrubbing so hard.

"Family of Kurt Hummel?" A young nurse called. Blaine nearly fell from rushing so quick.

"I'm Kurt's husband." He lied easily.

_I am, well almost, maybe?_

"Mr. Hummel just came from surgery. He lost a lot of blood. He's having a few transfusions now. His spinal cord was severely damaged and," she looked at him with a sad look, "we suspect he's paralyzed from the waist down."

_Paralyzed, Kurt will never walk again. Dance again._

"Wh-when can I see him?" Blaine asked.

"In a moment. There are more...complications." She says carefully.

_More! Why Kurt? Of all the cruel people in the world, why him!?_

"W-what else i-is there?" Blaine dreads the answer.

"Well...Mr. Hummel's lung was pierced. We were able to patch the wound, however, scar tissue is always a problem, especially in the area of this particular injury. This can cause trouble breathing, shortness of breath and other breathing problems."

_Lung piercing...that was bad, but she said it was fixed. Right? Just a few side-effects that they could deal with._

"Anything else?" He asks cautiously.

_What else could there be!_

"Yes. Well...you see...," the woman looks around almost as though for an escape, "on impact Mr. Hummel hit his head. Hard. We don't know the extent of these injuries until he wakes up." She says.

?that's out of touch?

"Wakes up? What do you mean!" Blaine cries.

_He was awake! He spoke to Blaine before he...closed his eyes. Kurt was in a coma_

His legs gave out and he grasped the wall for support.

"Sir? Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"Kurt. Just take me to Kurt. Please." He begs.

She nods solemnly.

"Follow me." She says.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

_I'm coming Kurt._

_I know, I'm one of those cruel people. I don't know why but I enjoy writing angst. Yea, I'm cruel. Next thing you know I'll be killing characters...that was a joke...maybe._


	7. Chapter 7: Kurt

The light is coming closer.

It has backed Kurt into a corner now.

_Who knew there were corners in darkness?_

He's tempted to give in. Every second he's avoided the light is another wave of pain.

He's slowly feeling a growing pain in his back, head and chest.

The light looks warming, soothing.

?But if you'd searched?

"Kurt?" He heard a familiar voice. It was so close, yet sounded so far. He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

"Blaine!" He called. It echoed.

"I don't know if you can hear me but," there was a pause and a shuddery breath, "please wake up."

"I'm here Blaine! I hear you! I'm awake!" Kurt yells standing. The light is coming closer.

A wave of nausea hits him. He feels a searing pain in his lower body.

"No!" Kurt yells at it. He shrinks further into the wall, his legs giving out.

"Kurt, I love you. I know when you wake up, we are going to have to deal with a lot. But we will do it together. I know there's so many reasons for you to stay asleep but, baby, please. As selfish as it is I want you to wake up. I need you. I can't live without you Kurt. That's not a life worth living. I love you so much. Wake up. If for nothing else, for me." Blaine breaks into heartbreaking sobs.

"I love you too! I love you too, Blaine!" Kurt calls.

"I'm not leaving him." Kurt says to the light stubbornly.

?the whole wide world?

"I have gone through so much to let go now! My mother died, I was bullied in high school, I'm reminded everyday how being myself is wrong, told no one wants me, how no one will love me! But they're wrong!"

Kurt forces himself to stand.

"I love Blaine and he loves me! I fought my way out of hell and am here today! I refuse to leave my father, my friends and the love of my life!" He screams. The light backs away.

"I want to wake up! I want to see his face. Hold his hand. Kiss his lips. Tell him how much I love him." He demands. The light disappears. Along with Kurt's strength. He collapses onto the ground. His eyes slip shut.

_Blaine, I love you_

?Would you dare to let it go?


	8. Chapter 8: Blaine

It was another day. Everything remained the same.

Blaine rose out of bed and walked down the hall.

"Hey bud! You ready to go?" Burt Hummel asks sitting at the dinner table.

"Yea. I'm just going to grab a quick shower and we can head out." He replies hoarsely.

It was the same routine everyday.

Wake up, shower, eat, go to hospital, go to work, back to hospital, wait until kicked out by Carol, go back to house, fall into Kurt's bed (On Blaine's side), grab Kurt's pillow, cry himself to sleep, start over.

*_It's exhausting. Having a new hope everyday._

?'Cause what about,?

He gets into his car and starts the 20 minute drive.

The music is playing but he doesn't sing. He never sings to anyone, except to Kurt.

He swears Kurt can hear him.

_I hope he can_

It's not long and he's pulling into the hospital parking lot.

He drags his feet as he walks into the lobby.

"Hey Blaine! You can go right on up." The receptionist calls.

They all know his name.

"Hi Blaine! Back again?" A nurse asks walking by.

_Yes, and again, and again until Kurt wakes up_

He walks into the room.

He loves and hates that room.

?what about angels?

"Hey baby, I'm back." He says softly kissing Kurt's forehead.

_Nothing_.

He doesn't really expect a response. He stopped hoping for those weeks ago.

"Blaine, it's good to see you again." The doctor comes in. Blaine hates him.

"Have you thought anymore about what we discussed?" He asks in a soft tone. Blaine flinches.

"No. Because it's not an option." Blaine snaps.

"Blaine, it's been months, I've been patient but...it's time to say goodbye." The man says placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He shakes it off.

"No! I'm not giving up on him! He will come back to me! He said he'd never say goodbye, and I'm not either!" Blaine yells in anger. Tears of frustration fall down his face.

?They will come, ?

"Think about yourself for a moment, Blaine. You're going broke paying for a machine that isn't needed any longer. You're tearing apart yourself and Burt, coming back everyday for news that isn't there. He's gone." The doctor says a little more forcefully.

"My life, is laying in this bed right now. His heart is still beating. As long as it is so is mine. I will NOT give up, so GO AWAY!" Blaine spits. His head falls onto Kurt's chest. It rose and fel, steadily.

"After a point, we will have to pull the plug. I hope you're prepared." Is the last words he says before leaving.

_No, no, no!_

Blaine stands and throws his chair at the wall.

"No! No! No!" He cries falling to his knees.

?they will go,?

"Kurt, please," he cries grabbing his hand,"wake up!" He yells. No response.

"Baby, I can't do this without you. Please. Do anything so I know you're still here! Please!" He calls desperately. Nothing.

"Dammit Kurt! I know how much you love the dramatics. Wake up and tell me how whipped I am, coming back every damn day to do the same thing. To leave with another crack in my already broken heart. I need you. Now." He breaks down in sobs.

"I love you so much, I need you, Kurt." He cries holding the limp body of his love.

?make us special?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We've almost reached the end of this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt

?Don't give me up?

"I love you so much, I need you, Kurt." 

_Blaine_

He can hear him, as clear as day.

A light surrounds him.

_Blaine_

He feels a warmth spreading in his body.

_Blaine_

?Don't give... ?

The lights gone.

The warmth disappears.

Kurt feels everything.

His heart thrumming.

A warm blanket over his body.

He hears the beeping of a machine.

The sound of hundreds of rushing footsteps.

?me up?


	10. Chapter 10: Blaine

He's helping a customer when he gets a call.

"Hummel's Tire and Lube, this is Blaine how may I help you?" He asks formally.

"Blaine, there's been news," it was the receptionist, the young nurse from all those months ago, "Kurts heartbeat stuttered. He's waking up."

Blaine drops the phone.

And runs.

?Cause what about,?

He's in the car and driving.

The radio is what brings him to a halt.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

"You always loved the dramatics." Blaine laughs. The laugh turns hysterical. Then he's crying.

?what about angels?

He doesn't know how long he sits there before driving again.

When he reaches the hospital he runs by the reception desk and straight to the room.

Kurt's there, still asleep.

But somethings different.

His heartbeat is irregular.

No longer steady, as though sleeping.

But skippy and jumpy.

He rushes over and grabs his hand.

?They will come,?

"Kurt. Open your eyes beautiful. Or squeeze my hand. Come on Kurt. I know you can do it." He begs.

He feels it, a faint pull in his hand.

"That's it, come on." Blaine gives a watery laugh.

Kurt's eyelids move.

"Yes! That's it, open your eyes!" Blaine goes giddy with excitement.

?they will go,?

Kurt squirms around for a moment before going still.

"Come on baby." Blaine whispers kissing the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt shifts more.

Then...

?make us special?


	11. Chapter 11: Kurt and Blaine

Kurt's eyelids fluttered open.

Then he saw him.

_Blaine_

"B-b-b" He couldn't get the name to sound.

"It's okay baby, don't speak just yet, okay?" He says in that honey voice. His golden eyes bore into Kurt's.

Kurt nods.

What happened

"W-w-wh" He tries.

Blaine gives a disapproving look that falls quickly. He kisses Kurt's head.

"You were in a bad car accident." Blaine says carefully.

?It's not about,?

Kurt gives him a look. Blaine understands.

"You have been in a c-coma for 3 m-months." Blaine says his eyes watering. Kurt manages to reach up with his other hand a wipe a tear away. Blaine holds that hand there and takes a shuddery breath.

"There's more," he whispers,"you have a punctured lung, it's scared over now. Your speach could be a side effect from h-hitting your h-head and...your spine was severely injured." He says choking on his words. Kurt gives him a confused look.

"Kurt, you're permanently paralyzed from the waist down." Blaine says. Kurt doesn't know how to respond. How do you?

?not about angels,?

"But everything is going to be okay. Because you're awake. We will do speech therapy and you'll be talking and singing. We can modify things so it will be easier to get around. We can do this Kurt, together." Blaine promises.

Kurt nods.

"L-l-lo-love -y-o-you" Kurt stutters. Blaine breaks into a face splitting grin.

"God Kurt, I love you so much." He replies.

Then he kisses Kurt.

It's a little sloppy, but it's the best either remember having.

They were together.

_Fearlessly and Forever._

?angels?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you for following me along on this journey. It's been a pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12: Five Years Later

FIVE YEARS LATER-

"Honey! Can you get Valentia? This design is due in two days!" Kurt calls.

"But I have to be on stage in an hour!" Blaine calls back.

Kurt sighs.

"Fine." He grumbles wheeling himself to their daughters room.

Valentia (Courage in Spanish) Elizabeth Hummel is a year old.

"Hey baby." Kurt coos. She babbles back.

He smiles sweetly before lowering the crib side and pulling her into his lap.

She smiles up at him with her matching blue, green, and gray eyes. Her brown curls stand slightly.

"Let's go find papa." He says holding her with one arm while using an electronic control to steer to the music room.

Blaine was scrambling around, throwing sheet music.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

"Fine." Blaine says sternly.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighs.

"It's just...this show is a big deal! I wrote these songs myself and I want it to be perfect." He groans crashing onto the piano seat.

"Blaine, you poured your heart and soul into those songs. They're perfect. You're perfect. Nothing about that will change." Kurt says softly.

"The songs are from my heart, because they're about you." Blaine whispers.

Kurt is silent for a moment.

"Can I hear one?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods not trusting his voice. Then he turns to the piano...

_I could write and books in my sleep, without thinking too deep_

_I could speak for a hundred days,_

_I could explain a concept that you didn't get_

_And I would do it in one thousand ways_

_I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own_

_But everything changes now that you're mine_

_And all of my words are left behind_

_Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you _

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate_

_Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?_

_But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you_

_But everything changes now that you're mine_

_All of my words are left behind_

_Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you _

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_There's only so many different ways_

_There's only so many only old cliches_

_That I can do, so what can I do,_

_Tell me what can I do_

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_

_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_

_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_

_I try to be a poet, but since I met you _

_I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you _

_I've never been good with words_

"For not being good with words, that was amazing." Kurt says wiping a tear away.

Blaine leans over to hug his husband.

"I love you." He whispers into Kurt's hair. Kurt kisses his cheek.

"I love you too."

Valentia is curled between them, fast asleep.

000000000000000000000

I was asked for a follow up so...I hope this is okay. The song is "Words" by Darren Criss.


End file.
